Oz (Markiplier x OC)
by Elsarose2003
Summary: Nova was a young woman from California who is friends with Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie. But when a tornado takes her to a magical place called OZ and she sees her favorite youtuber friends during the journey, will a romance blossom between her and a certain redhair scarecrow?


table style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: 100%; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; background-color: transparent;" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: 100%;"  
tr style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: 100%;" valign="baseline"  
td id="RadioRadioCell_b" class="editPaneTableCell Radio_b CogneroUnSelectedItem" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: 100%; padding-top: 2px; padding-bottom: 2px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11pt; cursor: pointer; width: 2.5em; white-space: nowrap;" align="left"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: 100%; font-size: 11pt;" /span  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nova was a young woman from California who is friends with Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie. But when a tornado takes her to a magical place called OZ and she sees her favorite youtuber friends during the journey, will a romance blossom between her and a certain redhair scarecrow?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nova- Dorothy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mark- Scarecrow/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack- Tin man/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pewds- cowardly lion/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pj- the wizard/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rachel levin- glinda/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoella- the wicked witch of the west/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flying monkeys/span/p  
/td  
td id="RadioAnsCell_b" class="editPaneAnswerTableCell Radio_b CogneroUnSelectedItem" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-size-adjust: 100%; padding-top: 2px; padding-bottom: 2px; padding-right: 2em; cursor: pointer;" align="left" /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
